


Until his last breath

by Madara_Nycteris



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madara_Nycteris/pseuds/Madara_Nycteris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could he survive without his sweet little Pyp?</p>
<p>*WARNING: SPOILERS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until his last breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saboten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saboten/gifts).



How could he survive without his sweet little Pyp? So warm. So delicate, and yet in some way, the strongest man Grenn ever met.

Until his last breath, Pyp would be his most precious memory. Long kisses next to the bonfire and snowballs in the yard. Talking each night until moon rose and being waked up every morning with soft tickles. Those black eyes, so bright and playful every time the auroch lift him with just one arm and laid him down on the soft straw. Grenn remembered when they first loved each other, when Pyp gave him what no high lord could ever have. The way his sweetest one said his name, half in a sigh, half in a moan for the very first time. That night, Grenn knew he would follow Pyp wherever he would go.

His voice. 

His laugh. 

His song. 

Wildlings took Pyp from him and now nothing else mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt of a drabble-fanfic in order to take out of my system the grief for Pyp and Grenn´s death. Also, this is for Saboten, who does great artworks of this pairing.
> 
> *Not a native speaker, so, if you think text is weird... Probably it is =)


End file.
